


Love after the Fallout

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Season/Series 14, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The world changed immediately after Chuck had snapped his fingers and released everything from hell, and resurrected everything that they had hunted. Then even more monsters came out.  They had been hunting almost nonstop for months.  They took down as much as they could as fast as possible.The only good thing that had come from this huge change was their relationship. They had final confessed their feelings to each other. It happened the first night of a week long break in the bunker. They had made good progress just a couple months after Chuck had killed Jack and changed everything. Rest for the weary hunters was needed, so they went to the bunker.





	Love after the Fallout

It started when they escaped the zombie hoard in that cemetery.

Sam, Dean, and Castiel were fighting off the undead back to back.

“Go for the head” Dean yelled to the other hunters

They managed to decapitate or shove the makeshift weapons through the heads of the zombies. Unfortunately, it only slowed them down.

“Dean this isn’t working” states Sam

“It is only slowing them down” declared Castiel

“Cass can you fly us out of here?” asks Dean

“I can fly with both of you, but only for a short distance”

“Get us to our car?” pleads Sam

“Yes, just hold on I need to concentrate”

Suddenly they fell in a heap on top of the Impala. Sam groaned at the pain in his shoulder. Dean immediately turned his full attention to Sam. He started inspecting the wound and Sam leaned into the touch.

“Sam”

“Dean”

“Sam! Dean! We need to leave now. My grace is nearly depleted”

The Winchesters snapped back to reality and slide off then into the car. Castiel claimed in to back seat as the engine roared to life. They pealed out and were back in the bunker in no time. 

Sam and Castiel both headed straight to their rooms. Dean grabbed a few beers then went to Sam’s room. He walked in to see Sam trying to take his shirt off to patch himself up. His face full of pain, but not just from his wound. Dean felt it too as he sat next to Sam on the bed, and sat the beers on the nightstand.

“Here let me”

Dean helped Sam take off his shirt, then cleaned and covered the wound. He handed Sam a beer and took a swig of his own.

“Now you” Sam ordered

“I’m fine Sam”

“Just let me look at your back. You hit that headstone pretty hard”

Dean hissed as he pulled his shirt off and turned away from Sam. He felt Sam rub his hands over his back. It felt more soothing than it hurt.

“You're just really bruised, a few nicks and scraped, and maybe a cracked rib.”

“Nothing feels broke” replied Dean as he turned back to face his brother.

“You good?”

“Yeah…no …we” Dean took a deep breath and swallowed to keep from crying.

“We just lost our son, Dean, its okay to …you need to grieve. I have a feeling we’re about to go through a lot more. Let go of you gilt and deal with this while we have a chance” whispered Sam as his tears were already falling.

They both held each other as they cried. They didn’t know how long they had sat there, didn’t care. Ignored the clock on the table. Dean left for his room, even though he didn’t want too.

HUNTING

They have started hunting when Sam’s shoulder was healed enough to fight. Using the downtime to research, refreshing their minds on anything and everything. It kept their minds busy instead of worrying about Chuck.

One week later they fought a few demons. Dean had been knocked out cold as Sam performed the exorcism. He woke carried Dean back to the Impala and then into the crappy motel room. Dean was laying on one of the beds when he woke up abruptly. He looked over at Sam who had rushed to his side. “You okay?” The next thing Sam knew Dean had pulled him into a hug. They stayed in the embrace much longer than usual.

The pattern repeated as the hugs, touches, and long eye gazing got longer and more often.

Then one night after a bad hunt they slept in the same bed. Sam had had a nightmare. In his dream, he saw Dean die, and he couldn’t die, lived forever without Dean. Dean had woken Sam up and held him when he cried. After Sam had calmed down Dean went back to his own bed. Sam tossed and turned unable to get sleep. He hesitantly got up and slowly padded to the other bed. Dean opened his eyes and moved over for his brother.

The next night it was Dean's turn. He had the same nightmare. Dean tried to sleep but failed. He crawled into the other bed with Sam.

They found if they slept in the same bed there were no nightmares. They got too short but restful sleep. Each night they got two queens and shoved them together. They stared out on opposed sides. One morning they woke up cuddled together. Getting up they pretended as if nothing happened. Starting their day like usual. Breakfast at a diner, then acting out whatever plan they had.

They decided that day that they needed a week of rest at the bunker. So they finished the case and drove straight to the bunker.

Week of rest

They were sitting in the library with books, burgers, and beers. The beers sat opened but untouched. Sam kept glancing up at Sam every few paragraphs he tried to read. He could have swarm Dean was doing the same. Sam his book shut hard in frustration. “I freaking can’t concentrate”

“I can’t ether”

Sam shifted in his seat “switch books?”

“Yeah, sure”

They got up leaning over the table to slide the books across. Their hands brushed as they exchanged reading materials. They both kept their hands still for a few moments, as they both froze and stared down at the small touch. They were both thinking about how much they had reconnected after the fall out with Chuck. They both already cared too much for the other; their time on the road brought them closer than ever. After every single hunt, they would hug or lay a hand on a shoulder. It didn’t matter how well or bad the hunt had gone, they had to touch.

They both finally pulled back with shaking hands. Both sat down and tried to read again. Dean just rubbed his thumb on the front page, until he reached for his beer. He raised it up to take a drink but sat it back down. _“If I’m going to do this I need to be sober, need a clear head”_ Dean rubbed the car key in his pocket. _“If Sam doesn’t feel the same way, or worse hates me for this, then I will give her to him. Then just take a random car from the garage and run. Run and hunt until I die. Go out swinging”_ Dean sat there trying to get up the courage to talk to Sam.

Sam kept glancing up at Dean, who clearly wasn’t reading. _“Why is he just sitting there? He is just playing with the front page Switching books didn’t help, and I knew it wouldn’t. It was never about the material.” _ what will he think_? He would rather die than live without me. If he doesn’t feel the same way I can just run away.”_

Dean put his book down “S-Sam, hey I n-need to tell you something and you may not like it. You may even hate me for it”

“Dean, I will never hate you, just tell me”

Dean took a shaky deep breath. “Sam after everything… well, I don’t think I have anything to lose. I love you, Sam”

Sam looked at Dean, his face lit up “I love you to Dean”

Dean shook his head “I am **in** love with you”

Sam stared at Dean for a few seconds. “_Dean doesn’t believe me. I should have said something sooner” _

“I-love-you-too”

“So what now?” Dean asked

Sam shrugged “make the most of our week”

Sam got up and rounded the table. He pulled a chair and sat down, pressing into Dean as much as he could. He leaned in and kissed Dean on the cheek, right on the corner of those plump lips. Dean tried not to show the blush on his face, and then gave up when he saw Sam’s identical pink cheeks. They both smiled a genuine smile. Something that hadn’t happened for a long time. Dean leaned in to return Sam’s gesture. Sam turned at the last second and they almost kissed full on the lips.

They drank their beers and continued their research. Then eventually decided to stop for the day. Getting Sam stared at Dean. Dean stared at Sam.

They leaned in to meet their foreheads together. They both leaned in to kiss, bridging the gap. Dean pulled Sam in so they were pressed together. They were completely smashed together; palaces that had never touched were touching. They explored every piece of each other’s bodies as they could. Finally breaking apart for air.

“Fucking son of a bitch! Sam I dint know you could, could kiss like that”

Sam laughed “you aren’t to bad yourself” Sam blushed “De… umm I-I can feel, you us…”

They could feel their erections through their layers of denim and cotton.

Dean gave up trying to hide his nervousness and his voice shook a little as a result “you wanna go Sammy?”

Sam only manage to get out a shaky “yeah”

“Your room or mine?” Dean asked, even though he wasn’t giving Sam a choice.

“Yours”

“Good mines cooler and you’re moving in with me”

They make their way to the bedroom, that wasn’t just Dean’s anymore. It was theirs.

They strip as soon as they pass through the door. Hit the bed with Dean on top of Sam.

“Sammy, you don’t know how long I've wanted to do this, to you, with you” Dean declares

Sam arches an eyebrow, before flipping them over.

“I’m gonna fuck you big brother” Sam whispers into Deans's ear.

“Sam, Sammeeeeeey…. Fuck.” moans Dean as he tries to flip them back, and fails. Grinding down, Sam presses into him, to lean towards an ear. “Where’s the lube?”

“Top drawer to the left”

Sam leans over and gets the lube out. Dean doesn’t try to regain dominance. He already lost; maybe he didn’t want to win it in the first place.

Dean wraps his legs around Sam’s hips, then hisses at the feeling of fingers stretching his entrance. Their eyes connect as Sam slowly slides in. He grips Dean’s hips as they move together. Thrusting in and out as Dean ruts up on to Sam. “You feel good”

“Stay right there bitch, right there, don’t stop,” whines Dean

“I got you jerk”

“ SonofabitchfeelsogoodinmefuckSammy”

“It’s Sam” responds the younger Winchester as he pins his brother down, bruising his arms, picking his pace up.

“I’m still your brotheeeeeerrrrr” Dean moans as he cums all over them both.

Sam cums right after, filling Dean up. They ride out their orgasms then snuggle together on the messy bed.

“Fuck, Sam.”

“That was amazing Dee”

Dean blushes as he presses further into Sam. “You haven’t called me that in a long time, don’t stop. I didn’t realize how good it feels to be. To be taken care of. I wish we would have done this sooner. I miss Cass. We need to get his feathery ass back here and check on him.”

“If you open up like this more I might let you call me Sammy”

Dean reaches over and tugs a hand full of hair. “You don’t get to make that decision.”

“Ow! Fuck you, Dean.”

“Again in the morning Sammy dear”

The rest of the week they made love almost non-stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome.


End file.
